


Пора домой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Testament of Sherlock Holmes
Genre: A little self-contained, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Frogwares games Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for the Testament of Sherlock Holmes, There needs to be more of these, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Какой-то частью мозга удивляясь тому, что Уотсон его нашёл, другой частью он не сомневался в том, что это произойдёт. Как он мог сомневаться? Его друг и компаньон никогда его не подводил.





	Пора домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heading home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949260) by [RatTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale). 



Эта прогулка, мягко говоря, вышла кошмарной. К тому моменту, когда Уотсон положил конец страданиям Холмса, тот находился в руках избивавших его бандитов в течение уже достаточно долгого времени. Какой-то частью мозга удивляясь тому, что Уотсон его нашёл, другой частью он не сомневался в том, что это произойдёт. Как он мог сомневаться? Его друг и компаньон никогда его не подводил.

Но прямо сейчас у него даже не было сил на то, чтобы выразить другу признательность. Прошлая неделя была долгой, тоскливой и одинокой. Отрезанный от дома, жизни и друга, он почувствовал, как страдания начали зажимать его в клещи, прежде чем храбрый Уотсон изгнал эту тьму.

«Да, – подумал он, – очень храбрый, всегда очень храбрый». В одиночку или вместе с Холмсом Уотсон всегда был готов столкнуться с любой опасностью с пылом, который скрывался за его самообладанием и добротой. Для Холмса его пыл был поддержкой.

– Не спешите, – сказал Уотсон, держа его за руку. Садясь в маленькую лодку, Холмс отчаянно старался сдерживать стоны от боли. Когда он сел, лодка покачнулась, и он тяжело задышал в попытках успокоить пульсирующую боль во всём теле. – Не волнуйтесь, Холмс, – сказал Уотсон, коснувшись его плеча, – скоро мы будем дома.

Они направлялись домой, а его проводник света находился рядом, ведя его через коллекторы на Бейкер-стрит. Он пытался осознать, что уже не был в руках бандитов, что был спасён.

Он не мог снова не подумать об этом в тот момент, когда в поисках тепла его потянуло к Уотсону, и тот, помогая ему встать и выбраться из лодки на помост, обнял его.

– Холмс! – воскликнул Уотсон, мгновенно подхватывая и заключая его в объятия.

– Я так по вам скучал... – пробормотал Холмс, сжимая плечо Уотсона и позволяя моменту спокойствия захватить их обоих. – Очень, очень скучал...

Он правда очень скучал. Не только на прошлой неделе, но и занимаясь этим делом. Он оставил Уотсона в стороне, и это мучило его, оставляя след в душе. И просачиваясь в трещины, о существовании которых он не знал. И это было _больно_. Холмс не понимал раньше, как дорога ему улыбка Уотсона, как ему хотелось разделить с доктором хорошую трубку, прочитать для него газету, прикоснуться к нему...

Он вздрогнул, ощущая усталость и нуждаясь в чём-то более материальном, но боясь об этом попросить...

– О, Холмс... – прошептал Уотсон, обнимая его крепче. – Я тоже по вам скучал... я... – Холмс почувствовал колебание в воздухе – ...чувствовал себя потерянным без вас.

Холмс смущённо улыбнулся. – Я тоже. – прошептал он в ответ, не выпуская Уотсона из объятий. Холмс сглотнул и улыбка его исчезла. – Мне очень, очень жаль, Джон.

Руки вокруг него сжались, и Уотсон прижался лицом к плечу Холмса. По его дыханию Холмс мог бы сказать, что его друг сдерживал слёзы. Холмса захлестнуло чувством вины. Боже, он причинил ему боль. Снова.

Отстранившись, Уотсон быстро заморгал. – Всё хорошо, – тихо сказал он, осторожно прикоснувшись к его избитому лицу. – Вы здесь и вы живы, – произнёс Уотсон, улыбаясь. – Я не могу думать о большем подарке...

Прикосновение послало дрожь по его позвоночнику. Холмс сглотнул и, подражая жесту Уотсона, коснулся его лица. В темноте и сырости они смотрели друг на друга, ощущая, как давние чувства оживают.

Это всегда было между ними, просто скрываясь под поверхностью дружбы. Просачиваясь через прикосновения и улыбки, заботу и понимание без слов. Это никогда не было более живым и реальным, чем в тот момент.

Холмс наклонился к Уотсону, позволив их дыханию смешаться. Но страх и трепет заставили его замереть. Что, если он всё разрушит? Что, если Уотсон не ответит ему взаимностью? Сглотнув, он прошептал: – Джон...

Неожиданно Уотсон с нежностью прижался губами к его губам, выбив из лёгких весь воздух. Он ответил на поцелуй, чувствуя губами улыбку Уотсона. Мой храбрый Джон.


End file.
